Black Roses
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: After her rendezvous with Tuxedo Kamen in the park, Sailor Moon is certain that her love can change him back to good. But with her disaproving senshi at her side and the Dark Kingdom at large, it may prove to be harder than she thought...
1. Memories of the Past

**Title: **Black Roses

**Author: **Shadow's Moon Hime

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **After her rendezvous with Tuxedo Kamen in the park, Usagi is certain that he love can change him back to good. But with her disapproving senshi at her side and the dark Kingdom at large, it may prove to be harder than she thought…

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, yes I know, I'm finally back with a whole new story, sure took me long enough! LOL! Anyways, this is the sequel to "Midnight Rendezvous", and I don't really know where I'm going to go with this fic but I sure hope it comes out as dark and passionate as MR! Well for now, here's chap one!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Sailor Moon is not mine; otherwise, I wouldn't probably be spending my time writing this! LOL!

**O.O.O **

**Chapter One: Memories Of The Past**

Recap from "Midnight Rendezvous…

_As she lost herself in her dreams, she never once noticed the dark clothed figure that slipped into her room and placed a perfect rose on top of her. _

_"Your love can change me," he whispered as he bent over and kissed her sleeping form deeply._

_As he walked over to the window from which he entered, he stole one last look her way. _

_"I love you Usako," he said softly. With that, he disappeared__, leaving behind a trail of blood red rose petals…_

**O.O.O**

Deep in the heart of the Arctic, a dark fortress stood, ancient, crumbling, and surrounded by a suffocating darkness. Within its walls, Prince Endymion sauntered throughout the hallways, a smug grin adorning his handsome face.

"And what may I ask, is so amusing?" asked a deep voice.

Turning his gaze to the side, the evil prince came to find Kunzite leaning lazily against a pillar.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business," he replied darkly, "But if you must know, I just had an encounter with the Moon Princess."

A scowl creased the silver haired general's forehead at the mentioning of the Moon senshi. Leveling his gaze with Endymion's, a slow smirk suddenly spread across his face.

"Oh? So you've been fraternizing with the enemy? I don't believe Queen Beryl will be too pleased to hear this. In fact, she may want me to teach you a little lesson on how things work around here."

Enraged by his words, the dark prince grabbed Kunzite by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Is that a threat Kunzite?" growled Endymion as his midnight blue eyes darkened with anger.

Kunzite merely shrugged and shook away from the prince's hold.

"Depend on how you read it," he replied.

Endymion said no other words; instead, he shot the general one last death glare and stalked off. Kunzite watched his retreating form, steel blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mark my words Endymion," he whispered ominously as he merged back into the shadows, "In the end, I'll have the last laugh…"

**O.O.O**

**Scene: **Usagi's bedroom…

The sound of a distant beeping brought the sleeping blonde out of her slumber. As long lashed eyelids fluttered open, two ocean blue eyes peered wearily around her pink and white bunny clad room in search of the offending noise that had awakened her from her blissful sleep. To her amazement, the sky was a mixture of blue, violet, and orange hues; the sun slowly bidding its farewell as it prepared to leave the cloudless sky ready for the moon to shine its illuminating light.

'I can't believe it, I actually slept all day?!' she thought incredulously as she rummaged through her room in search of the beeping object. Finally, she spotted her watch like communicator underneath a pile of clothes. Flipping it on, she came to see the faces of four very concerned senshi.

"Usagi, where have you been?!" all four girls exclaimed in unison.

"You never reported back to the temple last night, we were worried," added Rei.

Usagi smiled at the concern that filled the miko's usually fiery voice.

'Should I tell them about last night?' she wondered suddenly. Somehow, she didn't think her senshi would ne all too thrilled to find out that she had given herself completely to the man currently working for the enemy.

"So, where did you disappear to?" asked Minako curiously, her voice breaking Usagi's thoughts.

Giggling nervously, Usagi ran a hand through her hair.

"To be honest, I simply forgot to report back last night," she gave them a sheepish grin, "You know me, I couldn't wait to get back to bed."

Discretely, she hid a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. Guilt began to pump through her veins; she'd never lied to her senshi to such a drastic degree.

"Oh, well ok then," said Minako slowly, "We'll see you in school tomorrow ok?"

"Ok!" said Usagi as she filled her voice with fake cheer, "Bye!"

Clicking the communicator off, she fell backwards onto her bed and groaned.

"Oh god, I'm in such a huge mess!"

**O.O.O **

**Scene: Hikawa Shrine…**

"Do you think we should believe her?" asked Makoto as soon as they ended their conversation with Usagi. Minako's usually happy dancing cornflower blue eyes hardened with intensity.

"I don't think so," she answered slowly as she met the gazes of each of the girls in the room, "I mean, it couldn't have been a coincidence for ALL FOUR of us to have that sudden feeling of premonition AT THE SAME TIME."

As the girls nodded in solemn agreement, Ami spoke up.

"But why would Usagi-chan lie to us, and exactly what was that premonition?"

Minako sighed dejectedly and buried her face in her hands. As she faces the inner senshi, the girls flinched at the pained look in her eyes.

"Ever since Usagi awakened as the Princess, we've all been remembering our past lives during the Silver Millennium," she began, "And now, I can remember almost clearly, this has happened before."

Ami, Rei, and Makoto each gasped. But before any of them could speak, Minako raised a hand, "I know, I know, you can't remember; you're still in the process of regaining your memories, but trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

The senshi of Venus began to pace the room as she continued her story.

"It had been on a beautiful night," she said, her eyes losing their hardened intensity and softening with a faraway look, "Almost as magical as last night."

Facing the girls, she smiled lightly, "Serenity had always been a Princess full of curiosity, and as you know, always sneaking off to Earth to be with Endymion."

She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air, "It was on that night that she gave herself completely to the Earth prince, body and soul."

Seeing the confusion written on the senshi's faces, Minako sighed in frustration.

"Don't you girls see? They made love!" she cried out, "And we felt it through that premonition! It was a warning telling us that our princess had lost her virginity!"

A heavy silence fell upon the group of girls as Minako's words sunk in deep.

"So does that mean…?" Ami's question trailed off, unable to continue her thought. As Minako nodded solemnly, a snicker suddenly broke through the awkward silence. The girls turned to find Makoto clutching her stomach with uncontrollable giggles.

"Seriously, who would've thought it? Our little Usagi being the first to get some?"

Suddenly, her laughter stopped abruptly and her green eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god! What if she ends up pregnant?!"

Minako shook her head, "Don't worry, when this happened in the past, the Ginzuishou prevented that from happening, I'm sure it'll do it again."

Rei's violet eyes flashed semi-angrily, "That girl seriously needs to learn to set personal limits," she muttered, "I mean really! Princess or not, didn't she at least consider the consequences? She truly must have Odango brains!"

The brunette in the group immediately came to the small blonde's defense.

"Try putting yourself in Usagi-chan's shoes Rei-chan," said Makoto gently, "I mean, it's been three months since the Negaverse took Mamoru-san, think about how poor Usa must feel; last night must have finally been too much for her and couldn't help but fall right into his arms."

As Rei nodded in reluctant agreement, Minako decided to voice her fears.

"Well, what's done is done," she said wearily, "But what worries me now is that Usagi-chan will be vulnerable against Tuxedo Kamen if we are to face him in battle." Her topaz hued eyes hardened with intensity once more, "I doubt that Negaverse scum seduced her out of true love; we'll have to protect Sailor Moon even more now, we can't afford for her to walk right into a trap."

"But should we let Usagi-chan know that WE know about her little tryst with Tuxie boy?" asked Makoto.

Minako shook her head, "No," she answered, "For now, we keep quiet."

**O.O.O**

**Author's Note: **Well? What'd you think? I know it was kind of short but I'll try to make up for it in future chapters! I already have chap. Two almost done, so it should be up in a while!

Anyways, don't forget to leave a review!

**Chapter Two: Amongst the Roses…**


	2. Amongst The Roses

**A/N: **Hey all, here's chap. 2. I think that I'm going to base this story on the manga roughly around vol. 3, which is funny since I haven't actually read that one yet! Either way, I hope it comes out ok and that I don't confuse anyone in the process! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon (sob) it is property of the great Naoko Takeuchi.

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Two: Amongst the Roses…**

"Usagi-chan, wake up! You'll be late for school!" yelled Ikuko Tsukino up the stairs the next morning. To her amazement, her daughter was already walking downstairs fully dressed and with the little "bald spot" kitty at her heels.

"My, my; you're on time!" she exclaimed in surprise.

The Moon senshi merely smiled,

"What; is it that weird? I'm trying to change for the better!"

After kissing her mother goodbye, she was out the door in a flash.

As she made her way through the early morning crowds of Juuban, she suddenly felt herself collide with a hard chest, sending her flying backwards. Before she hit the concrete below; she was easily caught by the waist.

"Gomen nasi!" she apologized. But as she raised her head to meet the gaze of her savior, she felt her body go stiff. Black hair, midnight blue eyes, and a familiar handsome face graced her vision.

"Mamo-chan?!" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

The upperclassman before her gave her a blank look.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Usagi shook her head in a daze.

"I'm sorry; I mistook you for someone else, my bad."

Glancing at her watch, she squeaked in alarm.

"Damn, if I don't hurry, I will be late after all!"

Facing the man before her, she bowed respectfully," Sorry, I really got to go; it was nice meeting you, uh…"

"Endou," he supplied with a smile, "My name is Endou."

Racing down the sidewalk once more, Usagi waved, "Right! See you around Endou-san!"

As the odango haired blonde blended once more into the crowd, a smirk spread on Endou's lips.

"Yes my sweet," he murmured as he himself merged into the mass of people, "We will meet again soon."

**O.O.O**

**Scene: Juuban High**

"Usagi-chan, you're on time!" exclaimed Ami happily as Usagi raced into the classroom at full speed. Breathing heavily, she gave her friends a bright smile as the bell rang as she slumped into her seat.

"What can I say? I got heaps of sleep last night!"

The senshi of ice and the senshi of thunder exchanged amuse glances; they were dying to know exactly WHAT had happened Saturday night, but knew that they would have to keep their curiosity in check.

"Oh," exclaimed Usagi suddenly, startling them both from their thoughts, "Guess what? On the way here I say a guy who looked exactly like Mamo-chan!"

Both Ami and Makoto were taken aback by Usagi's outburst.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating Usagi-chan?" asked Ami gently, "After all, Mamoru-san has been under the Dark Kingdom's control for some time now."

The blunette saw guilt flash through the blonde's eyes.

'I really should tell them,' Usagi told herself, 'About me sleeping with Tuxedo Kamen.'

Facing her friends, she sighed.

"I have something to tell you girls, but not here, let's meet up at Rei's place after school ok?"

Without waiting for their reply, she quietly sat back down and put her head down.

Ami and Makoto faced each other and shrugged, maybe their friend had finally decided to tell them a thing or two about exactly what had occurred Saturday night…

**O.O.O**

**Scene: Hikawa Shrine**

"So, what's the purpose of this meeting Usagi-chan?"asked Rei curiously.

As Usagi lowered her head in search for the right words, the remaining girls exchanged knowing glances; they knew perfectly well what their Princess was about to say.

"I had sex with Tuxedo Kamen!:" Usagi finally blurted out; immediately clenching her eyes shut and bracing herself for the tongue lashing that awaited her. Instead of screams of disapproval or reprinding remarks, snickers and amused giggles erupted from the Princess' guards.

"Ok, obviously, I'm missing something," said Usagi opening her eyes, "Did you guys…?"

Her question trailed off as Minako nodded, "Yes Usagi-chan, we already knew."

"But how…"

Usagi's eyes suddenly flashed accusingly, "Did you guys FOLLOW me?! How low of you, I told you guys that I could go out patrolling on my own!"

"Calm down Usagi!" cried out Rei, her own eyes flaring up, "We didn't follow you," She pinned the blonde to her spot with piercing violet eyes, "Besides," she added, "Your actions prove the opposite of your words, we let you go patrolling on your own and THIS happened!"

Seeing Usagi near tears, Minako spoke up.

"That's enough Rei," she commanded, her role as leader taking over.

Facing Usagi, a mischievous smile spread on her face.

"So, how was it?" she asked teasingly.

A blush crept into Usagi's face as four pairs of eyes eyed her expectantly.

"It was…wonderfully magical," she finally whispered. Her eyes shone as brightly as stars as she recalled the passionate kisses and heated touches she and Tuxedo Kamen had shared.

"But you do know that what you did was wrong, right Usagi?" asked Ami quietly.

A crestfallen expression adorned the small blonde's face.

"YOU may think that Ami-chan," she answered softly, "But to me, it felt so right…he loves me, and I love him."

"But Usagi-chan! He's the enemy, don't lie to yourself, you know that he only seduced you to make you weak!" protested Rei.

The Moon senshi shook her head sadly and stood up.

"I refuse to believe that," she whispered, "You weren't there that night." As she made her way towards the door, she faced her friends one last time, unshed tears shinning in her eyes.

"Why did I think you guys would understand?" she asked, with that, she walked out without looking back.

"Nice going Rei!" scolded Makoto, "You hurt her feelings!"

The dark haired miko's eyes flew skyward, "Well it's true!" she insisted.

Minako's topaz colored eyes seemed to glare daggers at the fire senshi.

"Even if it is true Rei-chan, she is our Princess above all, remember that."

"Should we go after her?" asked Ami.

"No," answered the Vesuvian soldier, "I think Usagi needs some time to herself; I just hope she doesn't run into trouble…"

**O.O.O**

**Scene: rose gardens…**

Usagi sat sobbing quietly on a stone bench, absent mindedly plucking the petals off a rose.

"I thought they would understand," she mumbled softly, "They just can't see, that deep down, he truly loves me."

Lost in thought, she never noticed the lone figure that approached her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a familiar deep voice. Raising her gaze, crystal blue eyes met the cobalt depths that adorned Endou's face.

"Oh! Endou-san, how embarrassing for you to find me like this!" Usagi cried out as she wiped her tears away.

Smiling charmingly, the upperclassman took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; a hand that felt oddly familiar.

"Don't worry; do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Marveling at how easily she opened up to him Usagi took a deep breath.

"According to my friends, I did something very wrong," she confessed, "And I know that they have my best interest at heart, but they just don't understand what I'm going through."

As she paused, she noticed that the inches between her and Endou had disappeared and that she was now pressed to his side.

"Don't worry about your friends," he soothed, his arm leaving her shoulder and stroking her arm with lazy fingers, "They'll come around eventually."

Meeting her gaze, Endou flashed her another thousand watted smile, "They'll understand."

Entranced by his gaze, Usagi didn't notice as he began to lean forward, she herself letting her face inch towards his. His lips were lingering above hers when she suddenly returned to reality and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" she said in a hoarse whisper. She stood and walked a few feet away, trying to put as much distance between them.

"Not only do I hardly know you, I could never kiss anyone that was not my Mamo-chan."

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Endou stood and approached her once more. Cupping her face with one hand, he ran a thumb over her quivering bottom lip; Usagi's eyes immediately widening.

"Silly bunny," he murmured, "My bunny, my Usako."

A gasp escaped the Moon senshi's lips upon hearing the nickname. Only one person had ever called her that.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, raising a hand to his face, "Is it really you?"

Smirking slightly, he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out," he teased lightly.

Usagi still in shock was a loss for words.

B-But how?" she stammered as she gently caressed his handsome face, "I thought Queen Beryl had complete control over allowing you to appear as a civilian."

He shook his head, his eyes darkening at the mentioning of the Dark Kingdom's queen.

"That witch may think she has complete control over me, but there's only so much dark energy she can suffocate me with," he replied coldly.

The blue flames of hatred in his eyes quickly turned into flames of desire as he looked into Usagi's own eyes.

"But you know, no matter how hard she tries, part of me yearns to protect you, to love you."

Both their eyes closed as his lips finally met hers in a kiss as light as a feather's touch. Pulling away, he smiled down at her.

"Not matter what happens, my heart belongs to you."

He then gripped her shoulders tightly.

"But you must promise me, you must not tell your senshi about me, that's partly why I'm using Endou as an alias, this way, only you can remember and recognize me."

Usagi buried her face into his perfectly sculpted chest and inhaled his scent of roses.

"Don't worry," she murmured in a far away voice, "From this day on, I think I'll keep my personal life as far away from them as possible. They obviously can't trust my judgment, so why bother confiding in them?"

"Good," he replied, his hands leaving her shoulders and settled on the small of her back. A sensual smirk suddenly played across his lips. Leaning over, he nibbled teasingly on her earlobe, his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"What do you say we continue here we left off on Saturday night?" he asked.

Still being the innocent girl she was, a splash of crimson spread across Usagi's face.

"Here?!" she squeaked out, "In broad daylight?"

It wasn't until she noticed his raised eyebrows, that the sun had long ago set and that their only source of light was from the moon and stars above.

"It sounds tempting," she whispered as she blushed and kissed him gently, "But I really shouldn't, my parents will worry."

Nodding, Endou kissed her forehead tenderly, "I understand," he replied, "I'll see you around ok?"

With a wink, he turned and blended into the shadows of the night.

"Goodbye Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered to herself, turning and heading home.

But somehow, this time, their goodbye was different. For this time, she was certain that they would continue to see each other, no matter what challenges got in their way.

But as both figures departed, a third hidden amongst the roses went unnoticed.

"What are you up to Endymion?" Kunzite asked himself, watching the Moon Princess and Earth Prince go their separate ways. Smirking evilly, he crossed his arms.

"No matter, whatever it may be, I'll be sure to ruin it!"

With a dark chuckle, he teleported into the darkness.

**O.O.O**

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it for chapter two! As for chap three, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post that one considering I only have about three sentences done and my finals are next week! Hopefully I'll have it up around the 21st, that's the day the semester ends and Winter Break starts!

Well, bye for now, and don't forget to let me know what you thought by leaving a review!


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N: **Hi everyone, here's chapter three as promised! Hopefully this chapter will explain the situation with Mamoru a little better! I'd really like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, it really means a lot. And those who haven't reviewed, I still appreciate all the story and author alerts I've gotten, thank you!!!!

Well, enough said for now, on with chap. 3!

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is not mine! (sob).

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Three: Behind Closed Doors**

**Scene: Dark Kingdom…**

Endymion tossed and turned as haunting dreams continued to plague his sleep. Heaving a resigned sigh, the dark prince sat up and ran an uneasy hand through his dark locks of hair.

"Why?" he asked, frustration filling his voice, "Why do I keep seeing her?"

He shook his head in attempt to erase all thought and images from his head. It failed; he could still see the angelic face of the Moon princess fresh in his mind.

"Damn that Ginzuishou," he muttered darkly, "If it weren't for its existence, these dreams would stop haunting me each night."

He laid back down, lost in thought.

"Why do I care so much about you Serenity?" he wondered, "Why is it that even though part of me wants to hurt you, a greater part wants to hold you, to love you, to protect you?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Damn you Serenity," he whispered, "The things you do to me…"

Finally, sleep took over, sending him into a world of dreams, hopefully this time, dreams void of memories of a past life with a certain golden haired princess.

**O.O.O**

She was infatuated with him. Ever since she laid those ruby eyes of hers on him, she knew she would love no other.

"I'm always watching you Endymion," she murmured as she gazed at the image of the Terran prince in a glowing crystal ball, "You don't know how much it hurts to not have your love."

Her eyes darkened, if that were even possible, as she thought of the girl that stole Endymion's love from her.

"What does that Moon tramp have that I don't?" she wondered out loud, "Is it her looks? Her beauty?"

She laughed bitterly at the thought as she threw her fiery red hair over her pale shoulders.

"That can't be it, with my power I can appear as the most beautiful woman ever seen and he still wouldn't look my way."

Standing up from her throne, she made her way through the maze like passageways of the dark fortress, coming to a spiral staircase that descended into dark depths. Entering a room, she felt a wave of dark power surround her as she approached her mistress' chamber.

'I felt that you needed my presence, what is it Queen Metallia?"

The darkness in the room gathered, forming a horrible face.

"I have the simplest solution to your problem Beryl," said Metallia, "If it's Endymion you want so badly, instead of focusing on taking the Ginzuishou from the Moon Princess, why not simply kill her? With her dead, taking the Silver Crystal won't be much of an ordeal now would it?"

Beryl nodded as Metallia continued.

"Have the Earth prince kill her," she commanded, "Have him make her suffer a slow painful death. Then with the Ginzuishou I our possession, we shall finally claim this world and the entire Universe as our own!"

"Yes my Queen," answered Beryl, a smirk of evil satisfaction on her face, "That's EXACCTLY what I'll have him do."

**O.O.O**

**Scene: Crown Parlor …**

"We really are sorry Usagi-chan!" pleaded Minako for the umpteenth time as Usagi continued to give the senshi the silent treatment.

In truth, she had long ago forgiven her friends for their attitude the previous day; she was merely enjoying their constant apologies. Stifling a giggle, she finally decided to cut them a break. Eyeing them innocently, she smiled.

"Maybe if you buy me a triple chocolate shake, I MIGHT consider your apologies."

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako eyed her blankly for a moment, then bursting into squeals and giggles; they formed a group hug around her.

"Like we said, we truly are sorry, right girls?" said Makoto.

The girls all nodded, except for Rei who was defiantly crossing her arms.

"I refuse to apologize for something I had all the right to say!" she declared stubbornly. Seeing the warning gleam in Minako's eyes, she suddenly uncrossed her arms and lowered her head.

"Okay, maybe I apologize a little," she said with a pout.

Laughing, Usagi cheerfully hugged the pouting fire senshi.

"It's ok Pyro, I still forgive you!"

"All right, let's celebrate by ordering those chocolate milkshakes Usagi mentioned!" piped up Ami.

The girls eyed the blunette in disbelief.

"What?" asked Ami shyly, "Don't worry; we'll head over to Rei's right after to study!"

As the girls groaned good naturedly, they heard a deep male voice greet them.

"Hi,"

Turning around, Usagi saw Endou's handsome face gaze down at her. Her heart began dancing happily at the sight of him, and she had to resist the urge to run over and plant a kiss on him right then and there. Instead, she took him by the arm and pulled him over.

"Girls, this is my new friend Endou-san, Endou, these are my best friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako."

"Nice to meet you," he said, pretending as if he didn't recognize Sailor Moon's Royal Guard.

The girls had to practically shake themselves to voice their greetings; they couldn't believe how much this upperclassman looked like Mamoru!

Returning his gaze to Usagi, he flashed her a pearly white smile.

"So Usagi-chan, want to play some sailor V?" he asked.

With blue eyes lighting up, she nodded vigorously.

Facing her friends she waved, "I'll see you girls later ok?"

With that, she allowed Endou to lead her away, milkshake completely forgotten.

Still flabbergasted, the four senshi made their way out of the café in a daze.

"Was I the only one who…?" asked Makoto.

The girls all shook their heads in response, not even letting Makoto finish her question.

"Ugh, déjà vu, who WAS that guy?" said Rei.

"I don't know," answered Minako curiously, "But whoever he is, we've better keep an eye on him."

**O.O.O**

As soon as the Princess' guards were out the door, Endou planted a searing kiss on Usagi's lips. "I thought they'd never leave," he whispered as he ran a hand through her silken hair.

Giggling happily, Usagi returned the kiss with as much fervor.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said, clasping his hand said leading him out the door, "Why don't we go to the park?" she gave him a sly wink, "It's much more peaceful and romantic."

As they made their way towards the park, he suddenly stopped abruptly and began leading her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

He merely gave her a mysterious grin, "You'll see," was all he said.

Eventually they reached an elegant looking building, which he easily led her into and walked her over to the elevators. A few stories higher, he finally walked into a lavishly adorned apartment.

"Is this YOURS?!" Usagi asked incredulously, "How can you afford it?"

"It's amazing what a little brainwashing can do," Endou replied, "It can work wonders for a person!"

Seeing the look of uncertainty in her eyes, he took her by the waist and guided her towards the black leather couch.

"Relax Usako," he whispered, "I did this for us; this way whatever happens between us can stay confined within these walls."

He began to kiss her, to tease her slowly as his hands began to wander.

She felt herself almost become hypnotized by his searing hot kisses and heated touches.

"Mamo-chan," she moaned as his tongue danced with hers; the room they were in seemed to burn with the passion they shared.

Usagi seemed to lose herself in the sensations that ran throughout her body, but as she did, she never noticed how her companion seemed to be struggling with himself.

_Flashback…_

_"Endymion, I have a new task for you," Beryl said as the Earth prince entered the throne room__"And what would that be my queen?" asked Endymion with disinterest._

_"I want you to kill Princess Serenity," she commanded, "Kill her and claim her Silver Crystal!"_

_She smiled seductively as she draped her arms around him._

_"With that Ginzuishou and HER out of the way, you and I will finally rule this Universe__as our own!"_

_As s__h__e laughed cruelly, she never __noticed the stricken look that crossed the prince's face._

_End Flashback…_

'I can't kill her,' he thought as his hands roamed her delicate curves, 'I love her!"

_'You're not supposed to love her!' _his dark conscience rasped, _'She's your enemy, she has the power you need and want!"_

Ignoring the voice in his head, Endou pulled away and eyed Usagi hungrily.

"Usako I want you," he whispered.

He stood up and lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom down the hall.

As he laid her gently on the bed, he removed her blouse as she unbuttoned his black silk shirt.

Seconds later, clothes lay scattered everywhere. Marveling at her boldness, Usagi pulled him towards her.

"Take me now," she pleaded.

Endou simply smirked mischievously, "Relax little bunny," he murmured as he stroked her teasingly, causing a moan to escape her lips, "We have all the time in the world…"

**O.O.O**

Hours later, he held her in the afterglow, watching her sleep peacefully against his bare chest. He ran a hand absent mindedly through the waterfall of golden silver hair that spilled from her head as he marveled at the passion this little Princess held within her.

They had made love deep into the night; her screaming his name out and him trying to satisfy both their hunger. He glanced down and watched her rhythmic breathing. He wanted to stay like this forever, to keep his princess in his arms for an eternity and never let go.

The darkness within him however had other plans.

_'Kill her now,' _the voice in his head taunted, _'She's defenseless and vulnerable, and this may be your only chance!' _

He did his best to shake the dark thoughts away, but the darkness persisted.

_'Kill her, kill her…'_ the voice continued to rasp.

"Shut the fuck up!" Endou finally shouted.

Usagi immediately woke up upon hearing the yell.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

Endou seemed to return to reality upon hearing Usagi's melodic voice.

"It's nothing Usako," he reassured, "I'm sorry I woke you, just go back to sleep."

He could still see the worry in her blue depths as he kissed her tenderly.

"Please don't worry," he pleaded, "I'll be ok."

Nodding, she rested her forehead back on his chest and closed her eyes once more.

Sighing heavily, Endou closed his eyes as well and wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting sleep take him over.

He hated lying to her, but the fact remained, he most definitely WASN'T ok…

**O.O.O**

**A/N:** Yay, chapter 3 is DONE! I'm glad, I actually finished it a week in advance!

I also realized that I didn't clarify what the characters ages were; Usagi and the senshi are 16 and Mamoru is 19, just thought I'd make that clear!

Well, gotta go and study for finals this week! It'll take a miracle for me to pass physics, LOL!

Hope you all have a Merry Christmas!


	4. ConsequencesPt1

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY for not updating since…wow has it really been two months already?! Wow, time sure flies by! Anyways, I'd like to thanks everyone who's reviewed, faved, or story alerted this fic! Well, here's chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon? Nope not mine…. (sigh) only in my wildest dreams!

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Four: Consequences-Pt.1**

Warm hands roaming, passionate kisses, and the feel of strong arms around her; these were the memories, the feelings Usagi woke up to as the sun hit her sleeping form the next morning.

She glanced towards the side and soaked in the moment; waking up in Endou's arms was pure bliss.

'Why can't ALL morning be like this?' she thought as she snuggled deeper into Endou's chest. She so desperately wanted to stay in his arms all day, to lose herself in the dizzying warmth of his embrace.

She closed her eye, about to fall back into deep slumber; but it was then that she realized that she had to get to school.

Stifling a groan, she glanced up at Endou's peacefully, sleeping face and sighed. Quietly and gently, she untangled herself from his hold, grabbed her clothes and crept out of the room.

After taking a quick shower, and leaving a note, she stole one last glance in the bedroom's direction before finally slipping out of the apartment.

**O.O.O**

They were worried about her.

Not only had she made it to school on time and was smiling, the aura she emitted was practically glowing!

It had been three long months since they had seen any true form of happiness in their beloved Princess' eyes, and in all honesty, it scared them, concerned them deeply to all of a sudden see her smiling.

'But why so suddenly?' they wondered as they exchanged wary glances, 'Could the night she had spent with Tuxedo Kamen have affected her THAT much?'

They had vowed that they would protect their Princess, and at that precise moment, they realized that they had been failing miserably.

**O.O.O**

The rest of the week passed in a flourish, unknown to Usagi, the senshi kept a close watch on her. But it wasn't until Friday afternoon that they finally discovered the source of her sudden happiness. As they walked into the arcade that afternoon, they spotted her by the Sailor V game, a tall dark haired man at her side.

"Usagi-chan, the game never ends, you just keep winning!" they heard Endou's deep voice exclaim, followed by a squeal from Usagi as she advanced to yet another level.

The senshi remained silent as they observed their Princess; watching as she and her companion joked and laughed lightly.

"What is so damn great about that guy?!" muttered Rei darkly as they piled into an empty booth, "And could she be any more dense? They're playing at the Sailor V game that leads down into the control room! Doesn't she realize that it looks suspicious when the game never ends?"

Whirling around, the other three looked over. Sure enough, the small blonde was playing at the magical Sailor V game.

"Well, I think she's hanging around him' cause he resembles Mamoru-san so much!'" announced Makoto.

Rei and Ami nodded in agreement, but were upraised to see Minako firmly shaking her head.

"You guys, I don't think she's hanging around with him because he looks like Mamoru," she took a deep breath and looked each of the senshi in the eye, "I think he IS Mamoru."

"WHAT?!" came three perplexed voices.

"Minako-chan, that's impossible, Mamoru-san is under the Dark Kingdom's control remember?" reminded Ami.

"Look, just hear me out alright?" asked Minako as she rubbed her forehead wearily before continuing.

"As much as I'd like to think otherwise, Endou is definitely Mamoru-san. It's impossible for Usagi-chan to love any other; and I'm positive that what I feel between her and Endou is just that, deep passionate, eternal love."

The girls remained silent for a moment, each stealing glances in the direction of their princess and the man they now knew was the Dark Prince.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Makoto breaking the silence, "we really mustn't risk her safety by letting her hang around that creep.'

They all faced Minako expectantly, whose eyes were hard and unreadable.

"Well, evil or not, they are soul mates, and we really shouldn't impose on that, but seeing that it is our duty to protect the Princess, I guess we have o choice But to interfere, even if it will mean heartbreak for Usagi."

"But what are we going to DO?" asked Ami, "Because I honestly don't think I can bring myself to cause Usagi-chan any more pain."

"Well," replied Minako, "don't worry about that Ami-chan, Rei, Makoto and I will handle everything, all you have to do is go over there and distract Usagi-chan.'

"B-But how am I going to do that?!" protested Ami as she was gently pushed out of the booth.

"I don't know, you're the smart one! Just take Usagi away for a while, and make sure she doesn't see us!' replied Minako with a wave of her hand.

Sighing dejectedly, Ami walked over to her Princess and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Turning, Usagi saw her blue haired friend.

"Hey Ami-chan," she greeted cheerfully, "You want to play too?"

"Um, no thank you Usagi-chan," answered the blunette, wracking her head for an excuse to get her away.

'Actually Usagi, I kind of wanted to talk to you, alone," she emphasized.

Seeing the curios look on her face she added, "I need advice on how to get Ryo's attention.'

"Oh, ok then,' said Usagi.

Turning, she flashed Endou an apologetic smile, "I got to go, talk to you later ok?'

Endou watched as the vivacious blonde pulled her friend out the door and smiled. He returned his attention to the Sailor V game, still marveling at the power he sensed from it

'But why just this one?' he wondered, 'And the feeling is so familiar, almost like…'

His blue eyes widened in realization, 'Almost like the power that radiates from the sailor senshi!'He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never noticed the three females that had approached him; namely a blonde, a brunette, and one with purple-black hair.

"We know who you are,' spoke Minako to get his attention.

Endou glanced down at the tree teenager and smiled charmingly, "Pardon?" he asked.

Rolling their eyes, Makoto took hold of one of his arms as Rei tool the other and the led him to a secluded corner of the arcade.

"Hey, what's going on?!" he demanded, his smile wiping completely off his face.

"Cut the act ENDYMION, like we said, we know who you are," bit out Rei Endou watched in silence as the three tougher senshi looked up at him coldly and intently.

"Exactly what do you want with our Princess?" demanded Minako.

The dark prince focused his eyes on the blonde he knew was the senshi of Venus, letting a cold smirk play across his lips.

"Now Venus, there's no need to worry," he reassured in a suave voice, "I could never harm your Princess, after all; she's MY Princess too!"

He added the last part with a possessive tone that made the senshi practically see red.

"You Dark Kingdom scum, so you're just toying with her aren't you?!" hissed Rei angrily, "You're taking advantage of her innocent vulnerable heart, waiting for the right moment for her to let her guard completely down so you can hurt her!'

The senshi didn't realize it but Endou was having an internal battle with himself at that moment. Now that the darkness within him had slipped out, it had no intention of returning to the confines of his subconscious.

"You're forgetting that your Princess already knows that it is me," he drawled, "She's been coming to ME," he chuckled darkly, watching as the senshi of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus glared at him with intense hatred.

"And even though she's known that I'm with the Dark Kingdom, she's let me kiss her, caress her, touch her in ways she never thought possible. Heck, she even let me fuck her senseless, I had her in the throws of passion, calling my name out, begging for more-

**Punch!**

He had been too caught up in his smugness to notice Makoto's arm pulling back; and now as he stumbled backwards, clutching his jaw, he glared at the brunette who stood breathing heavily and angrily before him.

"How dare you,' she said through tightly clenched teeth, "How DARE you talk of the Princess that way?!"

Even though pain was already rushing to his jaw, Endou managed to keep the smug smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Jupiter?" he taunted, "angry that I was able to steal your Princess' precious innocence?'

With a strangled screech, Makoto threw herself at the upperclassman, punching angrily and blindly; wanting to cause the dark prince as much pain as possible.

"Mako-chan calm down!" ordered Minako as she and Rei pulled the enraged brunette off of Endou.

The leader of the senshi returned her gaze towards the evil prince, satisfied to see his bottom lip bleeding and swollen form one of Makoto's punches.

"Stay away from Usagi," she hissed, still struggling to hold Makoto down, "very far away, because we'll make sure Usagi is under our watch full time now; and if we see you ANYWHERE near her, well, Makoto's punches here won't be the only pain that will be inflicted."

Endou glared at the senshi in silence, stepping around them without a word. It wasn't until he reached the arcade's entrance that he turned to face them.

"Well then, you'd better keep her very protected then, because she has what the dark Kingdom wants, and we won't rest until it is in our hands."

And as he walked out, a swirl of black rose petals surrounded him, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Well, what'd you guys think? It wasn't horrible was it? Hope not, and I apologize for the shortness, but I'm struggling a bit with the plot. But I dropped both my AP classes this semester and now I only have Physics to worry about so I should have A LITTLE more time to focus on writing! As for chap. 5, no idea when that'll be up, but hopefully soon!

And don't forget to leave a review! They are the highlights of my day and I always love reading your opinions!

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime **


	5. ConsequencesPt2

**A/N: **Well, it seems like my inspiration and drive for this fic comes and goes, I've had this, written for some time unfinished. But I finally finished it yay! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or the lyrics to this song. 

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Five: Consequences-Pt.2**

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_That you were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise, and made me realize,_

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see,_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why,_

_What is the reason? The thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door, _

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

_No remorse 'cause I still remember,_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise, and made me realize,_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end._

"Angels"-Within Temptation

**O.O.O**

She couldn't, wouldn't believe their words. She refused to believe that Endou would say or do such cruel things. 

"But Usagi-chan!" He's with the Dark Kingdom!" said Rei, "Did you honestly think he could be trusted?"

She could feel the tears in her eyes already threatening to spill.

"Yes," she replied softly, choking back a sob, "He's my Prince Rei-chan, the man I'm destined to love!"

The tears began to slide down her face.

"And yes, even though he was...is with the Dark Kingdom, I STILL trust him! I really feel I can change him!"

Rei sighed in resignation, looking at the other senshi for help.

They were gathered at Hikawa Shrine; as soon as Endou had disappeared, Rei, Makoto, and, Minako had taken off in search of Ami and Usagi. And now, all five of them sat in Rei's bedroom, the four Guardian soldiers trying to break the news to their Princess as gently as possible.

"Listen Usagi-chan,'' spoke up Minako sternly, "We are telling you this because we CARE about you; Mamoru, no Endou, no...UGH!" She paused for a moment and shook her head, "Whatever! ENDYMION is EVIL, and as much as it pains us to see you hurting, we can't risk your safety. He warned us before he disappeared that the Dark Kingdom will not res until they have the Ginzuishou." 

The moon senshi remained silent as she let the words sink in. Deep down, she knew the girls wouldn't lie to her; they were her best friends an guardians after all. But it pained her, hurt her deeply to admit to herself that the love of her life was under Queen Beryl's dark spell and that he was capable of hurting her.

"Why?" she whispered, so quietly that the senshi barely heard her.

"Why!" she repeated, a little more strongly, "It's just not fair! We lost our chance at love in our past life because of that witch! If it weren't for HER, we might have been happy by now!"

Tears began to fall again, this time however, they were from the anger etched in her voice and face. 

The inner senshi watched in silence all a loss for words as they watched the angry tears stain their Princess' face.

"And now," she continued, her voice shaking from the fury she felt towards the Dark Kingdom's queen, "She has him under her control; she turned my Endymion, MY Mamo-chan against me!"

She paused, letting herself calm down before she faced her friends again.

"But I'm not giving up,' she whispered fiercely, "I will get him back, I WILL turn his black roses red."

She forced a tiny smile as her anger slowly subsided. 

"And how are you going to do that Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto gently, "I mean, you've tried countless times, the Moon Wand wont heal him!" 

Usagi shook her head sadly, the small smile never leaving her face. 

"It doesn't matter Mako-chan, I will try a thousand more times, again and again. I won't rest until I have my Mamo-chan, my Endymion back to normal."

The senshi merely sighed and said no more; they knew it would be in vain to try and reason with their Princess.

"Usagi-chan, just promise us you won't do anything drastic," pleaded Minako.

The Princess faced her guards and smiled.

"I promise."

**O.O.O**

"So Endymion, tell me; have you completed your task of disposing of the Moon Princess?" asked Queen Beryl.

The dark prince resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the Dark Queen flashed him a seductive smile.

"No your Highness," he answered, "But please be patient, in due time the Ginzuishou will be in our hands."

"Very well," replied Beryl as she stood up fro her throne. But as she walked across her throne room, she paused as reached the black wood doors. 

"Oh Endymion," she purred, ruby eyes flashing, "Would you like to join me in my chambers? I can make it worth your while."

Smirking darkly, Endymion strode over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned his face close to her neck, as if to kiss it; but millimeters before his lips touched her skin, he raised his head and whispered I her ear instead.

"Very tempting offer," he murmured, "But I'm not the type of man who indulges his needs in desperate women."

He pulled his arms away and gave her a wicked yet disgusted look.

"Go fin someone else to fuck, YOUR HIGHNESS!" 

And with that, he sauntered out of the room, leaving the red headed queen fuming in his rejection. 

**O.O.O**

We need a plan," said Minako, breaking the silence that had befallen the group of girls. 

They had been sitting quietly. Each trying to study, yet they were instead thinking of the situation in their hands. 

"Exactly what kind of plan Minako-chan?" asked Rei.

The leader of the senshi glanced over towards Usagi, who had fallen asleep and was using her textbook as a pillow.

"I want to help her," she explained quietly as to not wake her Princess, "It really hurts to see her sad."

"Minako-chan, it hurts all of us," piped up Ami softly, "But what can we do?"

"We'll go to the Moon," announced the senshi of Venus.

"Huh!" came the chorus of replies.

"Yes the moon," repeated Minako, "It was our home at a time was it not? I have a feeling that it is the key to our past, I'm sure that we'll find some sort of clue to help us against the Dark Kingdom."

After a few moments of silence, the senshi stood up.

"Alright, lets d it then," spoke p Makoto.

In a flash, the four guardian soldiers called out their henshin phrases and exploded into a swirl of bright lights. Once transformed, they slipped out onto the Hikawa Temple grounds.

"Wait1" came a soft but firm voice. 

They all turned to find Sailor Moon walking towards them. 

"I'm coming too,' she said softly, "And thank you, you girls are the best."

As the five girls joined hands, Sailor Venus faced Moon.

"Are you sure you want to come?" she asked uncertainly. 

The moon senshi nodded bravely, "Yes I'm sure."

Each soldier then closed her eyes and joined heir powers into one. In a flash, multi colored lights surrounded them and suddenly, they were gone.

Seconds later, they felt their feet touch rough ground. As they opened their eye and unclasped their hands, each gaped at the dark and desolate place that was once their home. 

"This place," murmured Sailor Mercury as she clicked her visor on and began scanning the area with her mini computer, "It seems to hold a lifetime of memories."

Venus nodded as her eyes took in the white marble columns that lay in ruins.

Our past home," she whispered, the others barely hearing her, "The place where our Silver Millennium, Mare Serenitatis." 

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Yeah I know it's short, so sue me! I've had such an awful cold, well, I still have it and haven't been to school for the past two days, so I took the chance that I was sick in bed to finish this up, aren't I such a nice author:) And as a side note, the lyrics above aren't the complete song, it would be rather long if I wrote it all out! Anyways, please leave comments and reviews! They'll make me feel WAY better!

**Peace and Love; Shadow's Moon Hime :)**


End file.
